MASS EFFECT 0
by lycan13
Summary: Shepherd meets Ahsoka Tano. MASS EFFECT Dosseir: Ahsoka Tano now up!
1. Prologue1

A/N: This is a Prologue story. It will be two chapters. Each will be a different prologue. Whichever one people like most will be the one for my Mass Effect Star Wars crossover. Please tell me in your reviews.

**MASS EFFECT**

**Ahsoka Tano**

**Prologue**

Ahsoka managed to buy herself a star ship, food, and a couple changes of cloths with the money Senators Padmé Amidala and Riyo Chuchi gave her as parting gifts, Padmé had also come to see her off.

"Where are you planning on going?" Padmé asked.

"I don't know yet, but I think I need to get away from this war for a while."

"If we're lucky, it'll end soon."

"Unfortunately, I don't think it will." Ahsoka and Padmé gave each other hugs and Ahsoka flew off.

Ahsoka opened her eyes. It had been two years since that day. She now found herself in a region of space she had always wanted to explore, but the council said it was forbidden because this region of space was near a lot of planets with Sith burial grounds. She found she liked the freedoms that came with not being a Jedi.

Suddenly her scanner starting acting weird and then she saw it. Some giant… whatever the Hell it was made entirely out of metal with two conductors spinning around what looked like a core of pure energy.

"What in the universe?" suddenly it was like she was pulled into it and then her ship shot in one direction so fast she wasn't sure what happened. The speed was too much and the engines failed. She crashed on an ice planet, the impact knocking her unconscious.

* * *

_Many years later…_

"Careful now, don't damage it." Dovannan Hock said. he had found a ship unlike any other on an ice planet and decided to thaw it out and out it in his vault.

"Sir, there's something in it." Chief Roe said.

"What?" Hock said and looked closely. Still frozen inside the ship was a girl. She was not human obviously, but she wasn't any alien species he was familiar with. She appeared adolescent, with orange skin, white markings on her face, and white head tails with blue stripes.

"According to our scans she's still alive." One of the mercs said.

"Put her in a cryo pod and put her in my vault for later study."

"Yes Mr. Hock."

"We'd better head back, can't be late to my own party."

* * *

"You're Omni-tool should home in on Keji's greybox." Kasumi said. Kasumi Goto, the Master thief. She was so good at what she did that no one even knew what she looked like. Shepherd did since she was working with him however, that was different though. Shepherd couldn't deny it, Hock had good taste for art. But he wasn't sure where the heck he got some of this stuff.

"How did Hock get Lady Liberty's head?" Kasumi asked.

"Hey, what are these?" Shepherd asked and Kasumi followed his line of sight.

"Metal cylinders?" she guessed and picked one up. She noticed a button on it and pressed it. "WHOA!" she said a foot long blade of green energy popped out.

"What in the world?" Shepard asked.

"I, have no idea. Look, there's notes one them. Hm… odd weapons recovered from the belt of Subject X?"

"You mean that cryo pod over there?"

Kasumi looked where Shepard was pointing. The pod said "Subject X" on it. Next to it was a chest with what she guessed where the occupants clothes.

They brushed frost from the covering revealing what appeared to be an adolescent alien girl inside.

"She doesn't look like any species I'm familiar with. According to the panel she's alive and in hibernation."

"What the Hell is the matter with him putting a person in his vault like a trophy…wake her up."

"You're suggesting we take her with us?"

"Yes."

"Very well." Kasumi staring typing on the control panel and soon the pod depressurized and the girl fell out.

Shepherd had respectfully turned away after Kasumi opened the pod.

The young girl was very groggy and tired, but she quickly woke up enough to notice her sate of undress and that she was wasn't alone so she quickly used her arms to cover her nude orange body, only to find out that she couldn't move her arms. "Wh…why won't my arms move?" she asked weakly.

"It is probably a side effect of the time you spent frozen."

"How long?"

"I don't know, but obviously many years if you're muscles have forgotten how to move. I think these are yours." Kasumi said handing her cloths and weapons to her.

"Could you… give me a hand?"

"Is she alright?" shepherd asked, still not looking.

"She's been asleep so long her body has forgotten how to move." Kasumi said as she did the latches on the girl's boots after she helped her slip on her shirt, skirt, and tights.

"She's dressed now."

Shepherd turned to observe the girl. She was young, about eighteen or nineteen. Her skin was a warm shade of orange and she sported white markings on her face. Most interesting through was that, in place of hair, were strange white and blue head tails.

Kasumi helped her stand and the girl attached the cylinders to her belt.

"I believe introductions are in order. I hope you don't mind but I'd feel more comfortable if you two started." She said.

"Fair enough. I'm Commander Shepherd of the_ SSV Normandy SR2._ Former Alliance Military and the first human specter."

"I'm Kasumi Goto. I'm a thief, the best in fact. But right now I'm working for Shepherd."

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Padawan and Commander in the Clone Army Of The Republic, and I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Shepherd, do you think she could be one of the races that existed before the Protheans?" Kasumi asked.

"What's a Prothean?"

"Sounds like it." Shepherd said, "But we should still get her to the _Normandy_ and have Dr. Chakwas take a look at her. Can you walk?"

"Yeah." She said standing up straight.

"Can you fight?"

"In my current condition? Not well."

"Don't worry, we have your back."

She smiled at him. Shepherd suddenly realized she was actually very pretty, heck she was beautiful even. Even more beautiful than Ashley. _Ash…_

"Oh my God, there it is." Kasumi said, "Keji's greybox." She pulled up her Omni-tool and begun decoding the lock.

"_Don't bother miss Goto. It's code-locked." _Hock said as his face appeared on a giant screen. _"I had a feeling that was you at the door. I knew if it was really you you'd get through anyway."_

"You know me. I don't like to disappoint."

"_I need what's in your greybox Kasumi. I'm willing to kill you for it. I'll admit your skills are impressive, you got into my vault like I'd left it open. But you're still going to die, screaming."_

Shepherd knew this was gonna turn into a monologue and decided to shut him up and shot one of his vases.

"_NO!"_

"That shut him up." Kasumi said. then her Omni-tool beeped telling them the download was over.

"_Kill them!"_

"Ahsoka get down!" Shepherd said as Eclipse mercs led by Captain Roe swarmed them.

Ahsoka's arms and legs felt like lead so she knew she couldn't use her sabers, but maybe… she held out her hand and lifted a statue of some really scary looking creature and threw it at mercs.

Seeing her throw a statue and nearly kill all the mercs at once surprised Shepherd.

"She's a biotic?"

"No," Kasumi said, "There was no biotic glow when she did that."

"Then she is defiantly something else."

"Can one of you give me a hand? My legs feel like lead." Shepherd held out his hand and balanced her on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, my legs just feel heavy."

As they fought their way out of Hock's vault Ahsoka became more and more useful as her legs began to feel less heavy.

"Huh? My ship!" she said after they cleared out the mercs in what looked like a hanger.

"I've never seen a ship like this before." Shepherd said.

"It's an ETA-class shuttle. There pretty common. Hm…" she said as she examined it. "Fuel cells have burned out. I don't think she'll fly again."

"Don't worry, we've got our own escape planned."

* * *

They finally exited into the courtyard, only to be attacked by Hock in a gunship.

"I'll take care of this myself." He said and they ducked behind crates as he shot at them.

"That ship could be a problem!" Shepherd said.

"I doubt that." Ahsoka as she moved her wrist in a circle and examined it, "Cause I think I've recovered enough to do some damage. Can you keep the mercs off me?"

"Yes."

"Then leave the ship to me." Suddenly one of her sabers left her belt and flew to her hand and she leapt into the air. She used some of the crates to get her onto something that looked like a piping system. Soon she was almost as high as the gunship. Then she leapt about ten feet and landed on the gunship and stabbed its controls with her saber.

She did a backflip off of it and landed on her feet as it exploded behind her. That scared the mercs off.

"That was impressive." Kasumi said.

"Thanks." Ahsoka said before she began to fall over, Kasumi caught her.

"Guess I recovered less then I thought."

"Let's get you onto the _Normandy_."

* * *

"Talk to me EDI." Shepherd said. he was in the briefing and comm room with Miranda and Jacob. Kasumi was in her room and Ahsoka was in the med bay.

"_I have run a full scan on her DNA structure and physiology. It matches no known species, not even the Protheans."_

"I can tell you what you want to know." Ahsoka said walking in.

"How are you feeling?" Shepherd asked.

"Aside from nervous at all the sideways looks? Dr. Chakwas said I'll be in top shape by tomorrow morning. But you want to know what I am right? I am a Togruta. Togruta are a carnivorous humanoid species from the planet Shili. As you see we exhibit head-tails. Togruta are also distinguished by montrals, large hollow horn-like projections from the top .of our heads, this gives our species a form of passive echolocation. In order to protect ourselves from dangerous predators, and to hunt our own prey, Togruta band together in tribes and rely on our natural pigmentation to disrupt and confuse slow-witted beasts. Togruta work well in large groups, and individualism is seen as abnormal within our culture, although it is also a necessary quality in leaders."

"We've still never heard of anything like you."

"If it makes you feel any better, the only species I recognize are the humans."

"You said something about a clone army and a Republic, care to elaborate on that?"

"There's more to it then that. You may want to sit down, I'm afraid it's a long story."

Ahsoka told them about the Jedi, Sith, Republic, the clone army, and the Separatists with their droid army. She finished with what happened before she woke up on Hock's vault.

In return Shepherd told her everything about his universe.

"This is gonna sound crazy but, I think I'm from an alternate universe." Ahsoka said.

"I don't see another explanation, do you?"

"No. Listen, about your misson. I'm stuck here and I don't have anywhere to go. I hoped to escape war, but your's is far more important them mine. If you will let me, I will fight for you."

Shepherd held out his hand. "Weleome aboard Ms. Tano."

"Just call me Ahsoka."

* * *

A/N: Prologue one is done. I will write a second one soon and whichever one people like most will be the prologue for my story which will be called 'MASS EFFECT: Dossier: Ahsoka Tano'.


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue II**

**Archangel & Angel**

"_I'm not coming back, not now."_

"_The Jedi Order is your life you can't just turn your back on it!"_

"_Maybe, but I have to figure this out for myself." _

* * *

Ahsoka came out of her memory. It had been a month since then. In order to escape the war she had taken her ETA-class shuttle, just like the ship she took to Mortis, beyond the outer rim searching for a peaceful world.

Suddenly her scanner starting acting weird and then she saw it. Some giant… whatever the Hell it was made entirely out of metal with two conductors spinning around what looked like a core of pure energy.

"What is that?" she got closer to investigate. Suddenly the energy pulled her in and before she knew it, she was somewhere else entirely.

It looked like an asteroid field, but the asteroids didn't move at all. She noticed a space station among them and decided to dock.

* * *

_What the Hell?_ Ahsoka thought. She saw several different alien species but not a single one she recognized, not to mention the place looked less than hospitable. She decided to look around anyway.

* * *

"Well, you're unfamiliar." A voice said to her after she walked into what appeared to be bar. He had grey skin and his mouth seemed strangely beak like. His eyes were jet black and he had no hair and wore a visor over one eye. He was tall and lean, clad in black and purple armor. His hands only had three fingers, he had two toed feet, and what looked like hind legs.

"Excuse me?"

"You, I've never seen someone like you." He said.

"Same here."

"Sit down, let's talk. I'm Garrus, Garrus Vakarian."

"I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"What brings a child to Omega?" he asked.

"I'm no normal child, I can take care of myself. Omega huh? Is that what this place is called?"

"Never heard of it huh? It's a hellhole."

"You like hellholes?"

"No, I hate them and the people who run them with a passion. That's why I'm here."

"I don't understand."

"For about a month I served on a ship with possibly the greatest hero in the galaxy. Commander Shepard of the _SSV Normandy_. Then a month ago I saw the ship crumble with him on board. He died making sure his friends got off safely. He was a good man who fought for what he believed in. that's what I came here to do. Omega is filled with the strong oppressing the weak, smugglers, black market weapon dealers, and every other kind of scumbag you can imagine. If I can make even a small difference, it'll mean I did something worthy of my late Commander."

"Need a hand?"

"You'd help me?" he chuckled, "Come back in ten years when've you grown up."

"I know I'm young, but I'm pretty sure I stopped being a child when I was 14. For the past two years I've been on the frontlines of a war in another galaxy. If this place is half as bad as you say it is, I wanna help you clean it up."

"Welcome aboard Ahsoka."

* * *

_Two years later…_

"They're making another push. More freelancers from the look of it." Archangel said.

"Man, a lot people here just wanna die don't they?" Angel said next to him, one of her baby blue eyes hidden by a visor.

"Perhaps. Wait a second…" _Is that? No it couldn't be… could it?_

* * *

All but 3 freelancers (Shepard, Miranda, and Kasumi) had been eliminated and they ran in, pistols at the ready. They pointed them at Archangel.

"Oi." Angel said, getting their attention. Shepard noted the orange skin, baby blue eyes, stripped head tails, and Titan V light armor. Not to mention the M-15 Vindicator battle rifle she was aiming at them. "You just pointed that pop gun at the wrong turian solider boy."

"Stand down Angel." Archangel said.

"But!"

"Stand down." He said again, not once did he stop looking through the scope.

"Archangel?" Shepard asked him.

He held up his hand as if to say 'one second'. Before he capped the last freelancer. He seemed to relax slightly. Though the girl, who Shepard presumed must be Angel, still had a murderous gaze fixed on Shepard.

The truian took off his helmet and sat down in front of them, Shepard couldn't believe his eyes.

"Shepard," Garrus said, "I thought you were dead."

"Garrus! What are you doing here?" Shepard asked, overjoyed at seeing his old friend.

"Just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice." He said, sounding weary.

"Garrus," Angel said, "You know this merc?"

"He's no merc Ahsoka. Shepard, meet my partner in crime, Ahsoka Tano, or Angel as the locals call her."

"Shepard? I thought you said he was dead?"

"I'll explain later." Shepard said, then he looked at Garrus. He noticed he looked a little worn out. "You okay?"

"Been better but it sure is nice to see a friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work especially with just me and Ahsoka."

"Since when did you start calling yourself Archangel and Angel?"

"Just names the locals gave us for all our good deeds. I don't mind but please, it's just Garrus to you."

"And you can just call me Ahsoka."

"How'd you two manage to piss of every major mercenary group in the Terminus system?"

Ahsoka smirked as she said, "It wasn't easy, we _really_ had to work at it."

"Well we got here. But I don't think getting out will be as easy."

"It won't. that bridge has saved my life dozens of times, funneling those witless idiots into scope."

"But it works both ways." Ahsoka said speaking up, "They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way."

"So we just sit here and wait for them to take us out?" Miranda said sounding agitated.

"It's not that bad. This place has held them off so far, and with the three of you. I say we hold this position, wait for a crack in their defenses, take our chances. It's not a perfect plan."

"But it's a plan." Ahsoka said.

"I didn't like sneaking around anyway. Let's spill some merc blood." Shepard said.

"Glad to see you haven't changed. Let's see what they're up to." He used the scope on his rifle like a telescope and Ahsoka did the same.

"Well, looks like they know their infiltration team failed." Ahsoka said.

"Take a look." Garrus said handing Shepard his M-92 Mantis sniper rifle, "Scouts, Eclipse I think."

Shepard looked through the scope seeing a squad of LOKI mechs coming across the bridge and capped one. "More than scouts." He said, "But one less now." He handed the rifle back to Garrus.

"Indeed. We better get ready. I'll stay up here, I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. You, you can do what you do best, just like old times Shepard."

Shepard nodded as he took his own M-92 Mantis sniper rifle off his back and Ahsoka did the same saying. "Let's give these bastards everything we got."

The mechs were taken down quickly followed by Eclipse mercs, snipers, a few with missile launchers, and even a Vanguard.

Shepard, Garrus, and Ahsoka did damage with Mantis sniper rifles while Miranda and Kasumi took care of any that made it to the base with M-12 Locust submachine guns.

After the Eclipse troops fell their leader, a Salarian named Jaroth walked out. "If you want something done properly. All right let's see how you handle this Archangel."

Suddenly a YMIR mech was brought out.

"Damn it, they brought out the heavy mech." Garrus said.

"Don't worry, that problem should take care of itself." Shepard said smirking.

Suddenly the heavy mech turned on the second wave of Eclipse troopers.

"Heh," Ahsoka said, "I say for now we just watch the show."

By the time the YMIR fell only Jaroth was left. Then they quickly took him down.

"You're kicking ass Shepard, they barely touched me. And we got Jaroth in the process, I've been hunting that little bastard for months."

"You know Jaroth?"

"He's been shipping tainted eezo all over Citadel space. Half of what I seized back at C-sec came for his team here on Omega."

"We've still got Blood Pack and Blue Suns left. Think we can make a break for it?"

"Maybe, let's see what they're up to."

"They've reinforced the other side, heavily, but they're not coming over the bridge yet. What are they waiting for?" Ahsoka asked herself.

Suddenly there was a blast and the sound of an alarm going off.

"What the Hell was that?" Miranda asked.

Ahsoka checked her Omni-tool. "Damn it! They've breached the lower level! Well they had to use their brains at some point."

"You better get down there Shepard, you to Ahsoka. I'll keep the bridge clear."

"And leave you alone? Hell no!" Ahsoka said.

"Miranda, Kasumi, I need you to stay up here with Garrus. Keep him alive."

"Of course." Miranda said.

"Thanks Shepard, you better get going."

"Come on," Ahsoka said, "Basement level is past the door behind the stairs. We have to find the three shutters and close them to prevent any mercs from getting in form there."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"_Get to that console and close the shutter before they can get in."_

"Be ready Shepard. There's a ten second delay and if anything gets in the way during that ten seconds they shut down and we have to activate them again."

"Right." Shepard said as the vorcha approached.

Ahsoka raised her M-15 Vindicator battle rifle, "Let's do this!"

_I like her style._ Shepard thought as they gunned down vorcha.

When a krogan showed up Shepard took out his shotgun.

"Wait." Ahsoka said as the krogan charged, " 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The shutters closed and there was loud _CLANG!_ As the krogan collided with it.

"I love it when they do that."

_I _really_ like her style._

* * *

They quickly closed the other two shutters and got back just in time to meet Garm.

"Remember, Archangel is mine!"

Suddenly a bullet whizzed past his head.

"Just one problem with that plan big guy." Ahsoka said as she reached for her M-27 Scimitar, "You have to get through me first." She said a fired with one arm, hitting Garm square in the chest before she and Shepard ducked into cover.

"OW! I have gotta stop doing that!" she said clutching her wrist.

"_Ahsoka! How many times have I told you to shoot with both hands when using a shotgun! The fractures in your arm haven't finished healing from the last time yet!"_ Garrus scolded.

"Last time? How often do you do this?" Shepard asked drawing his M-8 Avenger.

"About once a month." She said doing the same with her battle rifle.

They gunned down the rest of the Blood Pack and met up with Garrus.

"Good job getting those shutters closed and we took down Garm and his Blood Pack too."

"You know Garm?"

"I had a skirmish with him a few months ago. He's a tough Son of a bitch. I've never seen a krogan regen that fast. He's a freak of nature. He just keep at it until his vorcha showed up."

"Only the Blue Suns are left. I say we take our chances and fight our way out!"

"I agree. Tarak's got the toughest group, but it's nothing we haven't faced before. And he won't be expecting us to meet him head on"

Suddenly they heard ship engines as the gunship appeared outside a window.

"The gunship?" Garrus asked.

"I thought I trashed that thing!" Ahsoka said.

"They fixed it, but not completely, I made sure of that." Shepard said.

"They're off loading on the roof." Garrus said as they started coming in through the window

"Let's do it!" Ahsoka said as she began shooting with her battle rifle, until half of the mercs we taken out by a grenade. Ahsoka looked at Shepard behind her with the grenade launcher and smiled.

"We got mercs rappelling down the side wall, ground floor." Garrus warned.

"I've got them!" Shephard said as he ran to the hall with his M-92 sniper rifle, flanked by Miranda and Ahsoka. He simply capped the from there.

* * *

Garrus was okay on his own, until Tarak came back.

"_ARCHANGEL!"_ Tarak shouted from inside the gunship as it reappeared outside his window. _"You think you can screw with the Blue Suns!?"_ he shouted shouting at him.

He got hit but managed to take cover.

"_This ends now!"_ he said as he shot a ,isle at Garrus.

"Garrus!" Shepard shouted running to his side, he was unmoving.

"GARRUS!" Ahsoka shouted, "RHAAAA!" then the gunship started jerking back and forth, following Ahsoka's hands.

_Biotics? No, there's no glow. What is this girl? _

Ahsoka then made the gunship crash, then she went to Garrus. For a few seconds nothing happened, then Garrus gasped and grabbed onto the barrel of his rifle.

"Garrus!" she said and applied medi-gel to his wounds.

"We're getting you out if here Garrus, just hold on" Shepard said, "Radio Joker! Make sure they're ready for us."

* * *

"Dr. Chakwas says he should make a full recovery." Jacob said, "But it may be a while before-." He was cut off as the door opened and Garrus walked in.

"Heh, tough Son of a bitch. Didn't think you'd be up yet."

"Ahsoka won't say anything and no one will give me a mirror. How bad is it."

"I won't lie to you, you're gonna have some scars. Where's Ahsoka?"

"Dr. Chakwas demanded an examination. Ahsoka didn't mind. She'll be finishing up soon."

"Talk to me EDI." Shepard said.

"_I have run a full scan on her DNA structure and physiology. Her physiology resembles humans, but it matches no known species, not even the Protheans."_

Allow me to explain." Ahsoka said walking in. "The reason my species doesn't show up on any of your databases is because I'm not from your galaxy."

"What?"

"Two years ago Ahsoka found a mass relay beyond the outer rim of her galaxy. It brought her to Omega."

"You've been fighting mercs for two years? You're a child!"

"I was 16 when I started and I had been fighting a war for two years before that."

"Huh?"

"I'll start at the beginning. In my galaxy we don't have mass relays, we travel using lightspeed. There is one species from my galaxy that is here as well, humans. When I was young I was taken from my home planet to a planet called Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi."

"Jedi?"

"They are kind of like Asari Justicars, the difference being that Jedi are keepers of the peace, not warriors. They also have more than one species and there are more of them then Justicars. Jedi have a special trait referred to as 'Force Sensitivity'."

"You're Force sensitive? What's that mean"

"The Force is generated by life. It controls our actions, but it also obeys are commands. When we pass one we become one with the Force. That's what I was taught at least. Jedi training has three levels. First are the younglings, the age range starts at infancy or a toddler. Sometime after we become teenagers we take the initiation test. If we pass we become Padawan learners and we are assigned to either a Knight or a Master. After many years of training by your teacher you are able to face the Trials. When you pass them you become a Knight. After that, over time, you may eventually reach the rank of Master. Then you qualify as a candidate for the Jedi Council. To be elected is an honor. It is there Job to keep peace and maintain balance. We also had special weapons called lightsabers."

"Lightsabers?"

"Swords with blades made of pure energy. They can cut through anything. When I was 13 some systems were separating from the Galactic Republic. It's like you're Council planets. It was plot to begin a war. A plot made by the Jedi's arch enemies, the Sith."

"The Sith?"

"Most of them are former Jedi who broke the code and turned to the Dark side of the Force."

"The Dark side?"

"Yes. The Force is like a coin. It has two sides. Jedi use the Light side. Sith use the Dark side. The differences are hard to explain though. About how the war began. We didn't want the systems to separate. We soon discovered that a Sith named Count Dooku was the leader for the Separatists. The other leaders of the Separatists we working with him to create a droid army to destroy the Republic. At the same time we learned that Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, who had been killed ten years before, issued the creation of a clone army."

"Clones?"

"Yes. That where it all went wrong, we had no choice. The Republic had no army, we needed them and they needed Generals. The Jedi were forced to abandon their idles and led the army. I was 14 when the war began. That was when I became a Padawan. I was forced to join the war because my Master was one of the Generals. For two years I fought in that damn war. Then I was accused of first degree murder and treason. The Jedi Temple had been bombed. My Master and found and apprehended the one responsible. We found she had fed her husband Nano-bot explosives and had set them to detonate while he was inside the temple. We took her into custody. After that she asked to see me. She said a Jedi hired her to do what she did, threatened to kill her if she didn't she was about to tell me the name, then someone chocked her with the Force. For some reason the security tape didn't have any audio. I was accused to have murdered her. They figured I killed her so she couldn't tell anyone I hired her. I was accused of treason After I was apprehended someone helped me escape, I didn't know who. I contacted my friend. Barris Offee, for help. She said she would see what she could find to help clear my name. while my Master searched for me I came across an old enemy. She intended to turn me in to someone for a bounty. But I convinced that if she helped me and I managed to clear my name I would vouch for a full pardon for her. She helped me evade the authorities and helped me find a warehouse Barris said may have a clue."

"What happened?"

"After I got there someone wearing Ventress's mask and using her lightsabers attacked me. After the battle I was caught by my Master in a room full of Nano-bot explosives. The council out on trial and expelled from the order. Then they turned me over to the courts. My Master knew I was innocent and ran his own investigation. He confronted Ventress who claimed someone stole her sabers after we separated. She told who I had talked to. He confronted Barriss. Just I was about to charged guilty and sentenced to death my Master appeared with Barriss who admitted that she was the traitor. This war caused one of my best friends to frame me. After that I was cleared of all charges and asked to return to the order. But I refused, they're betrayal was too much. I decided I needed to get away from the war, so I went beyond the outer rim hoping to find a peaceful planet. Instead I found a mass relay and Omega."

"If you're looking for peace, you came to the wrong galaxy." Shepard said.

"I know, Garrus taught me about this galaxy and told me about the Reaper Sovereign. I'm willing to help."

"I thought you wanted to get away from war."

"The war fought would have resulted in tyranny if we lost. Yours would result in extinction, I won't let that happen."

For a second Shepard was silent, then he smiled and shook her hand. "Welcome aboard Ahsoka."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, tell me which prologue you like best! Whichever one gets the most like will be revised, improved, and be the opening to my Mass Effect/Star Wars crossover. I have put a poll on my profile for this as well


End file.
